moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Invincible Robot-Hulk
The Invincible Robot-Hulk is a 2009 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Hulk Robot, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Motion Studios Pictures. It is the seventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film was directed by Richard J. Lewis with a screenplay by Scott Z. Burns. The film stars Matt Damon as the title character. Kodi Smit-McPhee, Leola Bell, Michael J. Fox, Kerry Washington, Cheech Marin, Peter Mensah, Richard E. Grant, and Bette Midler also star. In The Invincible Robot-Hulk, Rusty Raines, a smart collage teacher, becomes the Hulk Robot as an unwitting pawn in a military scheme to reinvigorate the supersoldier program through metal gamma radiation. On the run, he attempts to cure himself of the Hulk Robot before he is captured by General Joe Gellar, but his worst fears are realized when power-hungry soldier George Densely becomes becomes a similar, but more bestial creature. Development on the film began in early 2005. Lewis approached both Disney and Marvel about his concept for a purposed Hulk spin-off film produced by Marvel and distributed by Disney. Burns came onboard and began work on a Hulk spin-off that would be much close to the comics and the 1978 Hulk television series. In September 2007, Damon was hired to portray as Raines. Production was jeopardized by the 2007-08 Writers Strike, through production was managed to be completed before meeting deadlines. Over 700 visual effects shots were created in post-production using a combination of motion capture and computer-generated imagery to complete the film. The Invincible Robot-Hulk premiered at Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California on November 10, 2009, and was released in North America by Walt Disney Pictures on November 14, where it received generally favorable reviews by critics upon release. Critical praise went to the improved visuals, animation, action sequences, and the portrayal of the title character. The film was number one at the box office, grossing over $277 million worldwide. Plot At Maryland Institute of Technology, Rusty Raines and Arthur Caan, two teachers, create a robot version of the Hulk. However, Dr. Timothy Ryan considered it dangerous and won't allow it. Raines meets with General Joe Gellar, the father of his girlfriend Rhea Gellar, regarding an experiment that Gellar claims is meant to make humans immune to gamma radiation. The experiment — part of a World War II era "super soldier" program that Gellar hopes to recreate — fails, and the exposure to metal gamma radiation causes Raines to transform into the Hulk Robot for brief periods of time, whenever his heart rate rises above 200. The Hulk Robot destroys the lab and injures or kills the people inside. Raines becomes a fugitive from the U.S. military and Gellar in particular, who wants to weaponize the Hulk Robot process. Five years later, Raines works at a water bottling plant in South Africa, while searching for a cure for his condition. On the Internet, he collaborates with a colleague he knows only as "Mr. Purple", and to whom he is "Mr. Gray". He is also learning Yoga techniques to help keep control, and has not transformed in seven months. After Banner cuts his finger, a drop of his blood falls into a bottle, and is eventually ingested by an elderly consumer in Minnesota. Using the bottle to track down Raines, Gellar sends a SWAT team, led by Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D., to capture him. During the chase in a laboratory, Raines transforms into the Hulk Robot and defeats Coulson's team, but also escapes to another universe after smashing through a gateway. Raines ends up in an animated version of New York City. He meets Fagin, a pickpocket, but genial and well-meaning person, who offers Raines a place to stay for a while at his boat house with his dogs: Dodger, a laid-back mongrel, Tito the chihuahua, Einstein the Great Dane, Rita the Afghan Hound, and Francis the bulldog. Raines later meets Oliver, Georgette, and their owner Jenny. Cast *Matt Damon as Rusty Raines / Hulk Robot: A college teacher who, because of exposure to metal gamma radiation, transforms into an enormous green humanoid monster when enraged or agitated. Richard J. Lewis' original choice for the role was NCIS star Michael Weatherly. *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Oliver: An orange kitten who previously joined Fagin's gang of dogs before being taken in by Jenny. *Leola Bell as Rhea Gellar Raines' ex-girlfriend and Gen. Gellar's daughter. *Michael J. Fox as Dodger A carefree, charismatic mongrel with a mix of terrier in him. He claims to have considerable "street savoir-faire". He is the leader of Fagin's gang of dogs. He is the object of Rita's affection. *Kerry Washington as Rita An Afghan Hound and the only female dog in Fagin's gang. *Cheech Marin as Tito A tiny yet passionate Chihuahua in Fagin's gang. He has a fiery temper for his size, and rapidly develops a crush on Georgette. His full name is Ignacio Alonso Julio Federico de Tito. *Peter Mensah as General Joe Gellar One of General Thaddeus Ross' military friends/associates. *Richard E. Grant as George Densely A British officer in the United Kingdom s Royal Marines Commandos loaned to Gen. Gellar who, lusting for the Hulk Robot's power, is injected with various serums to transform into a monster more powerful than the Hulk Robot himself. *Bette Midler as Georgette The Foxworth family's prize-winning poodle. Vain and spoiled, she became jealous of Oliver but eventually accepted him and Fagin's gang. *Nicola Peltz as Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth A kind-hearted, rich girl who adopted Oliver. Einstein the Great Dane, and Francis the bulldog appear in the film, but have non-speaking roles. William Hurt and Tim Roth make uncredited cameo appearances as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross and Emil Blonsky. Edward Norton makes a pictured-cameo as Bruce Banner. Production Development Richard J. Lewis was originally planning to reboot the Hulk before it was done by Zak Penn for The Incredible Hulk (2008). At the time of the release of Ang Lee's Hulk, screenwriter James Schamus was planning a sequel, featuring the Grey Hulk. He was also considering the Leader and the Abomination as villains. Marvel wanted the Abomination because he would be an actual threat to the Hulk, unlike General Ross. Lewis came across the Hulk Robot concept and became interested in making a film about the character. Pre-production Lewis approached Marvel Studios with his idea of a film about the Hulk Robot. Lewis' story version had a college teacher named Rusty Raines who accidentally becomes the Hulk Robot and try to find a cure for the monster inside him. Marvel was reluctant as they were unsure if a film about the Hulk Robot should be made. Eventually, they became inpressed by Lewis' generosity and hired Scott Z. Burns to help write the script. Lewis told Marvel that before he came up with the The Invincible Robot-Hulk, he had a dream about a Hulk film being released by Walt Disney Pictures, which confused Marvel. Lewis then explained his vision for his own'' Hulk'' film would included the character from the Disney film Oliver & Company, and that the main character Oliver and his friends would help Banner find a way to cure himself of the Hulk. In September 2007, a November 14, 2009 release date was set. Filming Animation Post-production Release The Invincible Robot-Hulk held it's premiere at Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California on November 10, 2009. A worldwide release followed on November 14. It is one of the few films under the Walt Disney Pictures banner with the PG-13 rating. Marketing Like The Incredible Hulk, effort was made to promote the story as having a romance and a physical antagonist, and the title was used for promotional puns (such as 7-Eleven's "Incredible Gulp" slurpees, and "Incredible Dad" themed Father's Day gifts at Kmart). Burger King also promoted the film, and General Nutrition Centers used the title character as a role model for strength training. Hasbro created the toy line, which they released on October 13, 2009. Home media Reception Box office Critical response References Category:2009 films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures